Russia
(This page is a work in progress, as are all the other individual character pages. Please add or remove anything you must!) Russia one of the main characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White and Hetalia: Axis Powers (anime) as an important member of the Allied Forces along with America ,England ,France and China . During the years 2007 and 2008, Himaruya game human names to some characters, and Russia received the name Ivan Braginsky '(commonly mistaken for "Braginski", although the "-ski" ending would imply Polish descent), or 'Иван Брагинский . Appearance Full Article: Uniform Guide: Russia '' Russia's overall appearance is rather pale, with very fair skin and hair and violet eyes. His height has been stated by Himaruya as 5'11.6 inches or about 182 centimetres, causing him to be the tallest main character, and also the same height as Sweden. His build implies that he is rather strong, as constantly demonstrated. He is normally seen wearing a white scarf given to him by Ukraine as a child, a long beige winter jacket, and winter boots. He also usually carries a water pipe he tore out of the ground at Germany's, in which he can store things (like food) or threaten people with (subliminally or otherwise). His heart sometimes falls out, and it's seemingly a normal occurrence for him. It's unknown what effect this has on the appearance of his chest. Character summary As a first impression, Russia would seem rather passive and innocent due to the way he initially acts and speaks. His ignorance can also enforce this appearance, such as when he jumped from a plane without a parachute claiming the snow would break his fall (it didn't). However, deep down he's known to be twisted and childlishly cruel, and apparently unaware of the consequences of his tendencies. It is believed this is the result of his violent and lonely past, as well as the yearly attacks he takes from General Winter (the personification of Russia's harsh winters). A break in this innocent façade is usually accompanied by a menacing purple aura and a malevolent "kolkolkol" kind of laugh. The majority of the nations have come to fear him (a good example would be the Baltic Trio/Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia, who result in simply shaking at the very mention of him) or quietly despise him, with some exceptions being his sisters Ukraine and Belarus, though they seem to either scare or worry Russia in return. However, beneath all the cruelty he is known to demostrate, it's well-known that Russia just wants to befriend most of his victims, so it seems that he doesn't fully understand the concept of friendship beyond being together often. It's also known that he one day wants to live in a world where everyone will be with him and they can live someplace warm and with sunflowers, his national flower. These intentions are, of course, nowhere near achievement. It's gone so far that Russia is classified as a ''yandere character. As a child, Russia grew up mostly detached from the rest of the world, and was bullied frequently by surrounding Nations such as Denmark, Sweden, The Golden Horde (Later known as Mongolia) and the Teutonic Knights (later known as Prussia). His sisters Ukraine and Belarus could not offer him much help, so General Winter was usually the only one to protect him against the armies who weren't prepared for Russia's winters. Unfortunately, he was next to useless against the nations who were raised in the cold, leaving Russia defenceless. One of the only things Russia wanted as a child (and still now) were friends. Some Russian stereotypes he portrays include are an intense love of vodka, a tendency to end his sentences with "да?" (da?, or yes?), being constantly prepared for cold weather, etc. Relationships America For the most part, America and Russia are shown to dislike eachother, as based around The Cold War. They have a semi-popular pairing together, usually known as RusAme. Belarus Russia is Belarus' older brother. While Belarus loves her brother to the point of obsession and wishes to marry him, her feelings are not returned. Russia finds Belarus beautiful, but he sees her only as a younger sibling and is frightened by her behavior. She is shown to stalk him, as well as stick by his side to intimidate others. The Hetalia "desktop buddies" elaborated on Belarus' obsession for Russia further, with her stating her desire to get suggestive photos of her brother. According to Himaruya the dress that she wears is a gift from her brother, which is why she wears it so much even though it's rather old-fashioned and she tries to wear it as often as possible. According to her appearance in the Sealand and Latvia mascots, she'll only tell her hobbies to her brother. Despite her creepy love for him, many of the things she imagines herself doing with him are fairly normal, such as walking through the woods, singing, "moving along smoothly," proudly smiling at each other, being in awe of nature's splendor, and "having a talk about the greatness of love." However her diary entries occasionally involve her doing things such as going through his garbage, stealing all his underwear, smelling and wearing his underwear as a nightcap, looking through pornographic pictures of him, and making a fansite for him as well. She's also expressed the desire to be his underwear, as well as his toothbrush and fantasized about having sex with him. Although she easily becomes jealous when he shows attention to people besides her, she often tries to recruit other countries into becoming Russia's servants, implying she supports Russia's dream for everyone to "become one" with him. It's notable that, despite these things, when Belarus is not actively attempting to get him to marry her, they can get along peacefully and he at least values her opinion. China Russia and China seem to have a rather good relationship. However, Russia is shown to sometimes bully or stalk China inside a large panda outfit, and sometimes used to be waiting in China's home when he came back. But Russia still shows a sort of attatchment to China, such as during the G8 meetings where he was convinced that China was the one missing, but the others insisted that he only wanted China to need to be there (the one missing was later on revealed to have been Canada). They are also the most detatched members of the Allied Forces. Their rather popular slash pairing is commonly known by the title RoChu. Lithuania Lithuania and Russia first met in the strip The Yoke of Tartar, when Russia was under the rule of the Mongol Empire. In the strips, Russia promised to Lithuania that they would become friends once Russia had had more power, much to Lithuania's confusion. In the main storyline strips, Lithuania is part of the Soviet Union, and acts as a servant in Russia's house with the two other Baltic countries, Estonia and Latvia. All three of them live in constant terror around Russia, who appears oblivious to their behavior. They are sometimes shipped together as Russia/Lithuania. Ukraine Ukraine is Russia's older sister, and she acted as a mother to both him and Belarus when they were younger. They have a very complicated relationship. Russia finds her kind and steady, yet weak. After the fall of the Soviet Union, she is desperate to distance herself from Russia and make friends in the European Union. This makes Russia very depressed, and he wonders why Ukraine "hates" him. However, Ukraine still cares for Russia and will try to provide resources to him, only to be blocked by her bosses or other issues between them, such as paying for oil. Russia wonders why their relationship went sour, and tries reminiscing on a time in their childhood where they got along peacefully, only to realize that they had never seen eye-to-eye. She gave Russia his most frequently worn scarf on a brutal and cold day, but then told him he had to make Kiev successful in return. AU (Alternative Universe) Versions NOTE: A great deal of the information surrounding the AU versions of this character are purely fanon ideas - headcanons, if you will. Little official information has been given on the alternate universes; please do not believe any of the details not stated to be confirmed as canon to be official. Read more on the alternative versions of Russia, listed or not listed below, at: Memes in fandom '' 'Nyotalia/Genderswapped (Nyo!) Voiced by: Aoi Yuki (seiyū) Nyo!Russia was first seen in the strip and soon-to-be episode '''I Was Overwhelmed With Heroines. She has not been given a name yet, but a majority of the people in the fandom refer to her as Anya Braginskaya, a dimunitive of Anna ' '''or' Аня Брагинская (In Russian, last names change the ending based on the gender of said person), though in a blog post Himaruya stated that he liked her fanon name, though the name is still not official. Russia has a similar appeareance to her male counterpart with beige-blonde hair, pale skin and violet eyes. She is also shown with straight, waist-length hair worn down, and in a chibi sketch, she is seen wearing a long pink winter coat with mittens and a furry hat. It's notable that nyo! Russia does not wear a scarf like her male counterpart. She is shown with a shovel instead of Russia's lead pipe, and commonly drawn accompanied by Matryoshka dolls. She is said to be more like a wearied mother figure who is emotionally unstable, rather than being childishly cruel like her male counterpart. In the Nyotalia strip, nyo! Russia was accused by nyo! Italy of being the origin of all suffering and that she should be nicer to Estonia, to which nyo! Russia followed up by saying she only spread honey on him and rolled him around outside a little bit. Himaruya described her personality as roughtly like a weary, motherly figure who can be emotionally unstable as opposed to her childishly cruel male counterpart. In fan works, she's often shown becoming easily upset rather than angry, and is a bit more of a pushover compared to the regular Russia. '''Second Player/Another Color (2p!) The Second Player for Russia bears many similarites in appearance to her original Nyotalia design, but with black and red clothing similar to that of a traditional mourning outfit's. Her eyes are a deeper shade of pink and are not reflective, giving her a rather ominous look, and her hair is seemingly more shadowy near the tips of each strand. Her fuzzy pink hat is replaced with a black one with a small veil, and her winter coat is now black with deep red flower accents with an added black neckpeice, and reddish boots. The shovel is also slightly darker. The unofficial male 2p! design features Russia's classic winter uniform but black with red accents, and a brownish scarf. His hair is usially drawn darker, sometimes being honey blonde or brown, though some prefer to draw it pale. He can also be shown with bags under his eyes, and his pipe seems to be slightly dented from use. 2p! Russia's expression seems happy, but not innocent like the nyo! version's, and she looks slightly sneakier. Fans normally show the 2p! Russia's character to be stoic, unsociable and distrustful, preferring to be alone rather than with others. They also lack the automatic psychotic aura their first player initially gives off, instead coming off as mature and pessimistic. However they're still shown as insane to some extent, as are all the other 2p!s; they are said to enjoy manipulating others through cruel games or force more than anything, but may be shown as just antisocial. Their name is said to be Alexander, Ion or Nikolai Braginsky for the male and 'Anya Braginskaya ' for the female Character songs Maru Kaite Chikyuu (Russia) Hatafutte Parade (Russia) Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo (Russia) My Heart Has A Light Зима (Winter) White Flame Wa! Wa!! World Ondo (featured) Peace Sounds Nice (featured) We Wish You A Merry Christmas (featured) United Nations Star (featured) Category:Character Pages